


Tented

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), possibly Star Trek Abramsverse if you prefer
Genre: M/M, Yosemite shore leave after film 5 era - and in a tent together, non-harming Watersports kink. No BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Yosemite shore leave just-AFTER-film-5 era - and in a tent together - Married McKirkMild, non-harming Watersports kink. No BDSM.Spock gets a mention, and McSpirk is hinted at, if you want to read that in to it.





	Tented

Tented

They’d been laying together in the tent for a couple of sleepy hours. McCoy stirred, and, was about to move.

“Don’t leave. You’re so warm!” Jim snuggled in to Bones. His eyes flicked open; sparkling, and full of ideas. He kissed the back of Leonard McCoy’s neck.

“I need to pee, Jim. I’m only reaching for the bottle; can’t go out there and leave a trail for some wildlife.” McCoy mused.

“I’ve woken up horny!” Jim noted.

“Yeah, my ass can tell.” Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy noted.

Jim reached around and tweaked at Bones’ nipples. “Please, can I have you?” Jim purred.

“Sure you can!” Leonard promised. “After I’ve had a pee.”

Jim put the tip of his erection to the crack of Bones’ ass, beneath the blankets they shared. “Use the bottle while I’m inside you…” He suggested.

“Are you telling me you have yet another kink, here, Jim?” Bones grumbled. He reached for the medi-bottle; designed for people to pee into; when you closed the lid after you’d done, and pressed the button on the side of the bottle, it evaporated your pee for you. It was mostly for use on away missions; where taking a leak wasn’t as simple as finding a private place on the landscape. He gave people pills for delaying the need to empty their bladder and bowels, too, on Away Missions. Now, though, he and Jim were simply on shore-leave, in Yosemite Park, on Earth.

“Could well be the truth of the matter.” Jim agreed, as he yearned, his naked skin against that of Leonard H. McCoy, his husband.

“The head-lines won’t look good if we get caught having sex in a public place.” McCoy mused. “Especially not with this added kink. Not to mention that Spock can, no doubt, hear us having this conversation, even, in his tent next door.”

“He’s meditating by now, that’s my bet.” Jim expertly moved his body closer to his husband’s.

“You’re such a thrill seeker! Mind you, I’m being a dumb ass for stating the God damned obvious!” McCoy ‘grumbled’.

“Your ass is not dumb! Your ass is like you, it’s sexy, and a billion light years away from ever being dumb! Besides, Bones; We’re in privacy, in a secluded area, and I need you so badly, my gorgeous husband!” Jim kissed Leonard heatedly. “Stay with me. In bed.”

“Okay, okay…” Bones grinned. “I do need to pee though; so, bear with me.” He opened the lid on the bottle he’d just reached for, and lined up his aim. “Oh, and, by the way, my bet is that Spock can still hear us, even when he’s meditating.” He tried not to think that Spock could,or would be able to, hear him as he peed. “He probably won’t like this kinky stuff either!”

Jim traced fingertip circles on Len’s thigh with one hand, and rubbed one of Len’s nipples with the other hand; letting his hips roll for his Bones. “If we can get him to talk about it, we might have to talk that, and a few other things, over with him one day – but, right now, I’m so hard for you!” Jim ‘whispered’.

“I’m sporting a hard on for you, too, darlin’, but my current predicament is kinda getting in the way…” Leonard noted.

Jim moved his hands, and began massaging McCoy’s abdomen for him, much as McCoy had once done for Jim, not so long ago – when the Captain’s medical had required him to pee in to a cup. At the same time as doing this for his husband; Jim kept ‘shunting’, rolling his hips, to bump and grind his husband’s ass, and slip into its crack at least. He did everything gently, but he set up a rhythm that Len could rely on.

Leonard began to relieve his bladder. It felt good to fill the urinal bottle, and his relief was heightened, brought some new dimension, by having sexual arousal mingle with it. Len was caught between leaning forward toward the bottle in his hands, which would also bring Jim’s dick closer to his hole from behind, and leaning back on Jim’s chest and shoulder, pushing back onto and into the pleasures, wanting more of all of them. “God, fuck me, Jim! Just keep on fucking me! A golden shower isn’t the only kind of wet wash this bottle will be receiving in a damned minute!”

“I love it when you let me know it feels good!” Jim smiled, placing his hands on Leonard; one on his inner thigh; so that his knuckles brushed Leonard’s, and, sometimes, found the plastic of the bottle. Jim’s other hand, he kept pressed on to Leonard’s chest. He was so close to Leonard’s lithe body.

“Push in now, more, sweetheart, please. I’m fully hard for you now.” McCoy could feel it.

“Can I touch you now?” Jim asked. “Are you done with the bottle?”

“That’s another thing you love, isn’t it; messy sex?” Bones asked affectionately, knowingly.

“Totally.” Jim affirmed, “And, I wanna feel your cum on my skin! I wanna feel you cum. I wanna have that moment painted on my body.”

“Poet!” McCoy commented. “Well, my darlin’, you’re gonna get your wish, pretty soon!” He moved the bottle away from his ever-hardening dick, and shut the bottle’s lid. He pressed the button, and threw the bottle aside. “Go deeper, Jim. Please, go deeper.”

Jim moved his hands to McCoy’s ass, and massaged the Doctor’s butt cheeks, easing them apart, touching his own penis with his fingertips, as those fingers moved, primarily, to work on his husband’s anal muscle, just a little bit more. Then, Jim moved those hands around to Bones’ front, onto the man’s erection, and, from behind, Jim pushed his own erection in to his lover. Then, almost instantly seeking to go in deeper, and slipping into doing just that, as his husband, Leonard H. McCoy had asked.

“Oh, my God!!” Bones called out with the pleasure. “Some bear better not hear me while I scream the house down!” He bore down on Jim, so hard.

“It’s a tent, sweetheart.” Jim noted, as he rolled his hips constantly, and his breathing became more and more ragged with their sex.

“Something, or someone’s, bound to hear me then; Someone is gonna hear me, I'm so sure!” Bones yearned. His whole body writhed for his husband, Jim, who was stroking, tickling, and caressing Leonard’s genitalia, in proven patterns.

“I’m going to hear you! God, yes, I’m going to hear you!” Jim was gripping on to Len’s body as much as Len’s body was gripping on to his.

“You’ve done it now!” Bones could feel it all happening to him. “I’m coming! Jim!” His next yell was non-sensical in any other context but an amazing sex life.

Jim held on to his husband; pressed into, and on to him, moved with him, and for him. “You’re so fucking good, Bones. You’re beautiful.” He promised, holding Bones tightly as he came, though still trying not to hurt him.

They rested on one another; Jim still inside Bones, his husband. Their breath remained ragged, and their hearts were still hammering, for quite some time. Then, they were just cosy, and together, being this delightfully cosy.

Jim laughed gently, sometime later, as they were still spooning.

“What’s up now?” Bones asked.

“Now, it’s my turn to have to pee.” Jim’s penis, by now, was out of McCoy, but still resting on the intimate skin of his crack, still so close.

Bones reached for the bottle, and, instead of just handing it back to Jim; he began to turn around to face his husband. He moved to do so without hurting Jim, and when he’d settled, facing Jim, he smiled, as he lay there with the bottle in his hands. “Don’t mind if I watch, do you?!” He asked furtively. “There was a time when I wanted so much to be able to catch a glimpse of this beautiful thing…” He reached forward, and downward, and touched Jim’s penis gently. “at times like this… Well, okay; so here goes boosting your ego; I wanted to look at it and hold it, admiringly, at any time really..! Not very professional of me; given that I’m your C.M.O and Doctor."

“But a definite turn on, and cute as hell cos I know you really love me!” Jim smiled. “Careful though; you got that bottle ready?”

“Yeah, do you want me to hand it over, or hold it?” Bones mused.

“You can hold me, if you want?”” Jim grinned.

“We’re both as bad as each other.” Bones answered, as he touched Jim like he was asked to; holding him lovingly, their arms entangling in each other just a bit, as they did so, keeping the bottle in place, while Jim relieved himself in to it.

“Like you said, too many years of looking at each other on away missions and nights out, wanting to reach out and be intimate.” Jim fathomed.

“I had plenty of sleepless nights on-board the ship as well, due to you.” Bones confessed.

“You are good for my ego!” Jim teased.

“Shut up you, and just take a piss; so that I can then find some new way of fucking you wonderfully!” Bones ‘admonished’ his husband.

“Good for my ego, and my libido!” Jim smiled. “God, I love you, Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy!”

“I changed my surname to include yours remember?” McCoy smiled.

“And, I might be known as Captain James T. Kirk, but, I’m sure that most people know by now, I’m yours, and I’ve changed my name, to prove it.” Jim answered, as the last drop inside his bladder landed inside the bottle, and he moved said bottle, and ‘clipped’ the lid shut/pressed the button.

Bones still held Jim’s fucker in his hands. “I know, my darlin’, Jim McCoy-Kirk.” He murmured, as he kissed Jim’s lips so readily.

The End..?  
2.10.17


End file.
